Pisces Aphrodite
Pisces Aphrodite ( in Japanese: 魚座のアフロディーテ, Pisukesu no Afurodīte) is anti-hero from the Manga and Anime series Saint Seiya. Pisces Aphrodite is also one of Athena Gold Saints. Personality Pisces Aphrodite is the last of the Gold Saints introduced by Kurumada in his manga, formally presented in vol.11. Aphrodite was a Saint famous not only because of his incredible, mesmerizing beauty, but also for his reputation as one of the strongest among the 88 Saints. Gold Saint Gemini Saga once stated that Aphrodite's beauty was the greatest among Athena's Saints. Kurumada named him after the Greek Goddess of love and beauty as a reference to the Greek myth associated to the Pisces constellation. However, Aphrodite never claimed to be the most beautiful creature, unlike the Silver Saint, Lizard Misty who claimed that even the stars' splendor dimmed next to his glory. It is notable that despite his incomparable beauty, Aphrodite is not narcissistic. He is often described as cruel as his fellow Gold Saint, Cancer Deathmask, but not as sadistic. He is also ironic and sarcastic. According to Saga, despite his beauty, Aphrodite is the most feared of all the 88 Saints of Athena, due to his cruel nature and to his fighting powers. His reputation is supported more in Saint Seiya Episode G, when Aphrodite appeared in front of the Titan's soldiers who were awe-struck due to his beauty but also paralyzed by fear in his presence. However, Aphrodite is very loyal to his comrades and will protect them, Neverthless is worth to mention that in the movie, Legends of the Sanctuary he disagree for attack athena and die for protect her. History ''Saint Seiya'' (1986), Chapter III: Hades The deceased Gold Saints were revived as Specters by the power of Hades, and, led by the Specter of the former Pope, Aries Shion, they were sent to Sanctuary to assassinate Athena. In the first Temple, Shion was stopped by Aries Mu. Shion orders Cancer Deathmask and Pisces Aphrodite to defeat Mu so they could continue their mission. However, neither Gold Saint was able to defeat the Aries Gold Saint and Mu quickly banishes Deathmask and Aphrodite with his Starlight Extinction. Giving the expression to be killed (In reality Mu send them both to Hades castle) Since the start, neither Deathmask nor Aphrodite were using their true power as it was not their intention to kill Mu.Back in Hades' castle, both Gold Saints decide to defeat Hades themselfs but are interrupted by Wyvern Radamanthys. There with just 10% of their cosmos (Due to Hades barrier that reduces all none specter power level) are easily defeated and sent back to the underworld.Later on, it was revealed that Deathmask and Aphrodite were secretly on Athena's side, along with the rest of the deceased Gold Saints, and were asked by Shion to pretend to follow Hades' order (in the Anime adaptation the same scene is shown with some more detail, after Shion asked all the dead Gold and Silver Saints to pretend to follow Hades' order, Aphrodite smiled and Deathmask grinned widely. Shion then thanked all of them for carrying the burden of the traitor's branding in pretending to betray Athena). In the final gathering of the 12 Gold Saints at the Wailing Wall, Aphrodite's spirit and the Gold Cloth of Pisces appeared to help open the gateway to Elysion, where Hades' true body lies. After this, his spirit and Cosmo disappeared, and all that was evident of him was the Pisces Gold Cloth which remained. Techniques and Abilities Having mastered the 7th sense, Aphrodite is fully capable of using the plenty of his Cosmo energy. This allows him to move and attack at the speed of light. As every Saint, he also possess some degree of psychic power that allows him to use abilities like telekinesis and telepathy (both implied, since he was never showed using any of those). At the end of the Hades' arc, it is hinted that Aphrodite was able to use the 8th sense as well, allowing his soul to move freely on the underworld without being subject to its laws. In Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, it is revealed that the Pisces Saint is immune to poisons due to the fact they live close to the garden of royal demon roses after the Pisces Temple. It is also revealed that the immense beauty of the Pisces Saints have an important function: it mesmerizes the enemies during battle. Even so, Aphrodite's main power remains on his ability to manipulate his Cosmo energy in order to create different kinds of roses that he can freely brandish. Using this ability, he can perform the following techniques: *'Royal Demon Rose' (ロイヤルデモンローズ, roiyaru demon rōzu): Aphrodite uses red roses as a projectile. When struck by the thorns on the roses or smelling their fragrance, the target would be poisoned until they slowly lost their 5 senses and fell into a sweet aroma of death. The red roses can also create a dense red mist to cover the entire place and hide his position. *''Piranhan Rose (ピラニアンローズ, piranian rōzu):'' Aphrodite uses black roses as a projectile. Upon impact, they can break anything within their reach. The power of this technique is high enough to reduce to dust a Bronze Cloth recently strengthened by Aries Mu. *'Bloody Rose' (ブラッディローズ , buraddi rōzu): Aphrodite uses one or more white roses as a projectile. It strikes at the opponent's chest, and drains all blood from their heart. As the white rose draws blood, it eventually becomes red. This is Aphrodite's strongest attack. A single rose is enough to kill a giant of many feet of height in few seconds. Apparently, the rose seeks the heart of the enemy, so is not possible to avoid it. The only way to escape from this attack is to destroy the rose itself or try to shield oneself from it, albeit the rose showed enough penetrating power to break even a Gold Cloth. In Saint Seiya Episode G, Aphrodite is able to create and manipulate large rose's vines. So far, he used them to refrain and strangle his targets, create massive vine blades and to create defensive cocoons to protect and heal his or another person's body (through his Cosmo energy). Gallery Afrodita_de_Piscis.png|Pisces Aprodite afrodita 1.jpg Category:Saint Seiya Heroes Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Knights Category:Tragic Category:Misguided Category:Military Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals